Loveless
by EdwardsHotButJaspersHotter
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in NM, she is attacked and saved. Turns out she is a powerful witch and moves in with the sisters. But one day the Cullen's show up, and she is forced to choose. The man she loved, or her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!!!!**

**I felt like doing one of these, I haven't watched Charmed in a long while so sorry if I get some things wrong. This is a little after Edward left Bella in NM. She is almost killed by Victoria (Who killed Charlie) but is saved be Leo, and token in by the sisters. She goes to a university and works at the club.**

**^-^**

**Bella's Prov**

"Dad I'm home!" I yelled, walking into the house and shutting the door behind me. After another failed attempt to see Jacob, I gave and came home. My bestfriend hasn't talked to me in weeks, and it's killing in me. I began to feel the whole I in my heart growing bigger again. "Dad!" his cruiser was in the driveway, maybe he's in the bathroom.

Shrugging I walked into the kitchen and made myself a small meal, after washing the plates I headed upstairs. "Dad!" I called again, getting a little worried. I checked the bathroom but he wasn't in there. Then I headed to his room, and knocked softly on the door, when no one answered I opened the door. The lights were off and I flickered them on.

"Dad?" I took a few steps and suddenly slipped back, falling onto my back. The wind knocked out of me, and my legs covered with something sticky. I got up and confused, looking down onto the floor. My eyes widen in horror when I saw all the blood, my heart raced faster and I began shaking. I crawled slowly to the corner of the bed, forcing myself to look.

Something came out of my mouth, and I placed my hand over it to keep myself from screaming. Tears wheeled up in my eyes and sobs racked my body. My dad was lying face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Still wearing his uniform, there were slash marks all over his body. "No!" I screamed and crawled over to him, rolling him over. His eyes were closed, and blood dripped from his mouth, he was extremely paled.

"Just the reaction I was hoping for." Someone said from behind me, I froze and my breath caught in my throat. "Such a shame I had to kill him, but this makes up for that." I could feel Victoria behind me, she placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "I have been waiting for this, for a very long time."

Jacob's Prov

I stopped in my tracks and inhaled the air, and growled. The sickly sweet sent filled the air. Vampire. The others were to far away so I couldn't call for them, knowing that if I followed the scent alone would be a stupid choice. But I did. It brought me to a small neighborhood, and alarms went out in my head. This is where Bella lives.

Without a moments hesitation I sprinted forward, racing towards her house. I could hear faint screaming and the smell of blood. I burst though the door, breaking it, and headed upstairs. The scents became stronger and I could hear Bella moaning in pain. I rammed into the door and growled. A red headed vampire stood over Bella, her clothes drenched in blood. Bella laid on the ground next to her, clothes ripped and her body shaking violently. Without a moments hesitation I jumped at the vampire, she moved to my left, attempting to get out of my way. But I caught her by the leg and began thrashing violently, using my claws and pulling down on her face. She let of a hiss and dug her nails into my shoulder. I ignored the pain and snapped at her neck, ramming her into the ground.

I had her. I gave on e last violent shake and her head nearly off, she stopped moving and her eyes faded. I backed off her, making sure she was really dead. Then a bright burst of light appeared from behind me, and I could feel someone else behind me. Spinning around I saw a man kneeling over Bella. I let out a growl, taking steps towards him. Then stopped.

A bright warm light came out from under his hands and shined on Bella. Her wounds began to heal, she let out a short breath and fell unconscious. She looked perfectly fine. The man looked back up at me, showing no fear.

"I'm going to take her somewhere safe." He said. "You can see her again, but it will be a long time. I promise you, you will her again. We have to go know, and you should too."

I didn't want him taking her, I didn't trust him. If he took her away…I could never say I'm sorry, I'll lose my bestfriend. Yet something inside me told me to trust him, that he was telling the truth, that one day I would see Bella again. I nodded my head. With one last look he put his hand on her arm, and white balls of light surrounded them. Then they were gone.

Bella's Prov

I woke up, in no pain. At first I thought Edward came and saved me, that I was at the house in his arms, him waiting for me to wake up. That I would see his topaz eyes again. But instead I met soft blue ones.

I was in a living room, which was completely furnished. I was in different clothing, and it looked like nothing ever happened to me. Maybe it was a dream…but then why I am here, and who is he?

"I know you have a lot of questions, and some of them I may not be able to answer, but your safe here."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In San Francisco. In my wife's house. A few hours ago you were attacked by someone you may already know. Victoria, but you were saved by a friend. I healed you, and brought you back here."

"I…I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"You remember…it wasn't a dream."

"I still don't understand." I was completely confused.

"This may seem strange, crazy, but it's not. I'm Leo, your white lighter, and you're a witch.

**Yeah so hoped you liked it. R&R.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated in months. Just been really depressed and my mother is just making things worse for me.**

**~Bella~**

"Piper this band kicks ass!" I just finished dancing and sat at the bar watching the band get ready for the next song. "Where did you find them?"

"I went to high school with them and they called me, asked if they could play at the club." She shrugged her shoulder. "I never thought they were this good. And shouldn't you bet studying for your semester finals?"

"It's only a week away, I can study later."

"Bella…."

"Piper…." I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"One more hour and then you have to leave."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later Phoebe came in with a guy right besides her. She waved at us and had him wait at the table.

"Two beers." She told the bartender. "So what do you think of my date?" she asked us.

"A little young." Piper said.

"Oh god he has a pager." I added.

"Laugh all you want but by far he's the most interesting guy I have gone out with. He loves helping people, and if we do become serious, he might not freak when I tell him I'm a witch."

"I don't know. I think he might faint when you tell him."

She hit me on the arm with her purse. "Well I don't see you going out on any dates."

"Because college guys are immature." And I don't want to have my heart broken. "Not to mention demons popping in and nearly killing me once a week. I just have bad luck with guys."

"Hmm, Mark does have a cousin your age. I could set you two up on a date!"

"No! Piper talk some sense into your sister!"

"Actually I think it's a good idea." She said. "You really need a social life."

"I do have one. I go out with my college friends."

"Once a week and it's over coffee. This might be good for you."

"I'll tell Mark." She picked up the beers and hurried over to the table.

"I'm going home, I promised Paige I would help her dye her hair." I said picking up my purse from behind the counter.

"What color is she going for know?" Piper asked. "Purple?"

"She's going back to blonde."

**~Edward~**

"What do you mean she left?"

"Did you honestly expect her to wait for you?" Jacob glared at me. He guarded his thoughts well and I got no information. "And why do you care?"

"Because Alice has vision that Bella was in danger." I said, his thoughts shifted and he looked more nervous. "You know where she is?"

"What type of danger?"

"It wasn't clear." Said Alice. "All I could see is her and fire. She seemed panicked and hurt."

Jacob looked to the ground and then at me.

"I know where she is, but I don't want you contacting her. You really hurt her and I don't want to see her suffer again."

"She won't know we're there." I promised.

"She's in San Francisco. Living with three sisters. That's all I know."

"Thank you Jacob."

He just grunted and walked away. _Bella is going to curse me. _He thought. I had no idea what that meant but I glad he told me where she was.

"So you're going?" asked Rosalie.

"Of course."

"Well I'm staying."

I looked at Emmett, he really wanted to go and see Bella. But if Rosalie stayed so would he.

"Aren't you curious to see her life? Maybe she has kids. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I don't want to see her have something I can never have."

_Jealous much _thought Jasper.

"Come on Rose, we can go shopping there." Alice said, trying to persuade her. "You don't have to stay with us while we go look for Bella."

Rosalie thought it over but finally agreed.

"Lets go and tell Carlisle."

"I need to go somewhere first." I said departing from them. I ran to where Bella used to live. The house as dark and empty, a for a sale sign pushed into the mud. When I learned Charlie died I instantly thought where Bella had run off to. She wasn't with Jacob. She didn't even show up at the funeral, Renee hasn't heard from.

I opened the bedroom window and went to the loose floorboard. I ripped it off and took out the contents. They were lathered in dust. I might not be able to see Bella again, but that doesn't mean I can't give these back to her.


End file.
